Heaven's Garden
by Arsao Tome
Summary: I have this story on Ficwad and I wanted your opinion and please be constructive. Also, I forgot to warn you expect some Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Harry Potter universe or anything else recognizable.

**Summary:** After the summer for his third year, Harry comes back with some new tricks. But, can they help him and save his friends?

"_Text"_- Radio contact.

* * *

It was time for Harry's third year at Hogwarts and he was station 9 and 3/4. He had his things in a big duffle bag, he wasn't wearing glasses and his scar was healing. He was now in a T-shirt with a metallic rabbit's head on it with one of the ears bent down. The name 'K41N3' was under it, black cargo pants and boots.

He walked in to a compartment and sat down, then he made a table appear in front of him and he pulled out a book. He started to draw in it, he was working on 'Steam punk' fashion and gear. He had a whole library of books of his artwork, he did sketches for; concert gear, formal wear, feudal Japan, military, lingerie, muggle sports gear, swim wear, casual wear, 'Vocaloid', seven samurai, shinigami, ring barers, guardians, jewelry, video games, super heroes, pirates, shinobi and gods.

He was focusing on his artwork, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said just then the door opened and a group of girls walked in. One of them lept on to his lap, "huh?" He looked up and saw Hermione, "oh hey." She wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey," she said. He looked to see who was with her; it was the Patil twins, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Lavender Brown, Su Li and Susan Bones. "Hi guys."

"Hey Harry," they said.

"Have a seat, relax." He said, so they do with Hermione sitting next to him. Susan had seen Harry's T-shirt.

"K-four-one-N-three? What does that mean?" She asked.

"It's of a new DJ in Asia. A disc jockey. His name's pronounced 'Kane'. The four is an 'A', the one is an 'I' and the three is an 'E'."

"Like Kane and Abel?" Asked Hermione, "The sons of Adam and Eve?"

"Um hmm," he said as he was still working on the book. He pulled out some of them and handed them to the girls. They looked at the books and saw his artwork.

"Wow," said Hermione.

"This is great," said Daphne.

"Yeah," said Tracy. "I didn't know you could draw so well."

"Thanks," he said as he handed Lavender a finished 'Steam Punk' book. It had gold cogs and spine brackets on it, she took it and looked at it. She saw something and started to squeal.

"HARRY, Tell Me You Did This!" She said, she showed him a pic of her in a Steam Punk style. She was in a corset, jacket, mini-skirt, waist coat, stockings, boots and a top hat. She was also holding a cane. On the side were diagrams of the cane with a 2 foot long sword in it with a place for her wand. She couldn't read the images by the artwork.

"Yeah, I did it. I can put you in it if you want."

"You'd put me in this?"

"Yeah shouldn't be too hard. Stand up," so she did and focused on the outfit. "Heh, you're going to be gorgeous." He snapped his fingers and all of the sudden Lavender was in the outfit. It was red and gold, the red parts were the top hat, jacket, waist coat, mini-skirt and boots. The gold parts were the corset and stockings. The cane she was carrying was made of oak with a stylized lion's head as the top. "If you pull on the head, the sword should come out. She does and sees the sword.

"Wow," she twirled the sword and saw the place for her wand to make it a magical weapon. "This can be a magical weapon can it?" She asked, Harry nodded and smiled. "Can I..."

"It's done." Lavender cheered and gave him a big hug. Then Padama had got excited and showed Harry an outfit with her in it. It was in the Feudal Japan book, "okay. Um, let me guess, you saw an outfit in the book you want to wear?"

"Yes!" She said, she showed him the pic.

"You as a Lady shogun; a female general of a samurai army."

"Wow, I am a huge fan of the old samurai movies and all. I loved Kurosawa's '7 Samurai' when I was a child." The outfit was a kimono with an obi, stockings, sandals and a parasol with a blade in the handle and a place for her wand. "Wait a minute, you can write in Japanese?"

"Yeah, kanji." He said, "spent the summer there with my cousins. As a matter of fact my aunt had gotten full custody of me and is my magical guardian now."

"So that's how come you can write in Japanese." Said Hermione.

"And read it. Okay, you ready?" He asked Padama, she nodded. "Here we go," he snapped his fingers and Padama was in the outfit. The kimono was purple and bronze with a white obi, the parasol was also purple and bronze, her stockings were also bronze. Her hair was pinned up with bronze chop sticks. "If you want, you can place your wand in the handle."

"This is a magic weapon?"

"Yep." So she did and the parasol glowed.

"Whoa," she said. So this went on for a while. Hermione was now in a gold, sleeveless top with a red tie, a red skirt, gold stockings, red boots, with a red '01' on her right arm and red and gold arm-sleeves(1). Daphne was in a half-vest, black cargo pants, boots and gloves(2). Tracy was in a black leather bodysuit boots and gloves(3). Susan was looking like an alien stripper(4). Parvati was in a red and gold kimono with gold butterflies on it, white stockings, sandals and armed with hand guns with butterflies on the muzzles(5). Su Li was in a purple and bronze qiapo, bronze stockings and white boots and hair wraps, and spiked bracelets(6). Then as they were relaxing with Harry working, Hermione was looking over his shoulder and saw that they didn't move one inch.

"What is it?"

"We haven't moved," she said. "Something's wrong." Harry looked over and saw that she was right. The windows started to frost over.

"Uh oh," he said. "Okay, we need to figure out what's going on."

"We'll split up, Parvati, Tracy, Su and I will go up and find out what's going on."

"Okay, we'll try to protect the younger ones and find out why we aren't moving." He handed the others ear pieces that would work on the train. " These will keep us in touch with each other. Be careful," they nodded, put the ear piece in their ears and kissed him on the lips. So they headed up and down the train, looking for trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry's group had seen floating beings that were terrorizing the others. He moved the other out of the way, "damn! Dementors!" He said softly.

"Dementors?" Said Susan.

"Yeah," he said and then he had a mental picture of himself as a hero. Then he snapped his fingers and he was changed. "I'll handle those demons while you guys see if there's any victims."

"Right!" They said, Harry started to move.

* * *

One of the dementors started to attack someone when he stood behind the thing. "HEY! Leave Them Alone!" He said, the dementor turned around and saw Harry. He charged the hero. He drew 3 foot long blades from his hands. They started to fight and while he had their attention, the girls had found the dementors victims and got them out of the way.

Padama had saw that Harry might need some help. "I'm going to help Harry." She said, Daphne got up as well.

"Not without me!" She said, "watch over them." The others nodded Daphne was firing green sonic rings at them taking them out. Padama had quick slashed a group of them and then sheathed her sword destroying the dementors. After the last one was defeated Harry sheathed his claws and they checked on the victims.

"We need to get some chocolate." He said and he went in to a stuff space pocket and pulled out some chocolate bars for them. "We need to put them somewhere safe."

"There's a compartment that's empty." Said Susan and they placed them in it then put a spell on the door so that no evil could get in to the room.

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione and the others had seen the same thing dementors but they didn't know what they were. "Harry! We have a problem." She said.

"_Talk to me!_"

"We got some monsters trying to kill students."

"_Are they floating?_"

"Yes."

"_Black Robes?_"

"Yes."

"_No feet?_"

"Yes."

"_Those are dementors, they suck the souls out of people. I knew something like this would happen. I gave you guys powers to take them out._"

"Thanks. But what can we do?"

"_Parvarti's guns fire patronium bullets. Tracy's sword is made of the metal. Su is surrounded by the charm and you voice is like the charm. So, go for it!_" So they attacked and started to fight the dementors off.

* * *

Later Harry's group had met up with Neville, Ginny and Hannah. "Are you guys alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," said Neville. "What were they?" Harry handed them some chocolate.

"Those were dementors, why they are out this far? I don't know." Just then a man walked over to them he was dressed in a suit and cloak. He looked like ten miles of bad road, Harry looked over to him and smirked. "Hello 'Uncle Moony'," the man was in shock. "Long story, I'll explain later but we to check on the others." So they took off to search for other victims. Neville, Ginny and Hannah wanted to help. "Okay," so Harry snapped his fingers and Neville He was in a red and gold under armor T-shirt, black cargo pants, boots, gloves and a cap(7). Ginny was in a red top with a gold winged 'W' on her chest, jeans and hi tops(8) and Hannah was in a black bodysuit that was split in the front showing her cleavage, boots, gloves, a belt with a gold badger belt buckle on it and an eye patch on her left eye. She had a pair of Barettas out and ready to go(9).

"Let's go," so they started to fight off more dementors and saved more students. By this time they made it to the engine and saw the engineer was dead. "I'm calling the others, Hermione?" He didn't get her.

"_Hermione can't speak right now._" Said Tracy.

"We're at the engine, the engineer and conductor are dead."

"_I'll tell her._"

"We need to get to Hogsmead." The others nodded and the train started to take off. Once there Moony had contacted the school to let them know what happened. Then healers and aurors had started to show up. They started to unload the train and remove bodies off of the train. Harry had got his things and started to get off with the others when they heard screaming. They looked over and saw more dementors coming.

"Here we go again." He said, "come on guys." They took off for higher ground. They were on a roof ready to fight as the got closer. He looked to the left, Neville, Hannah, Ginny, Susan and Daphne were ready. He looked to the right to see Hermione, the Patils, Su, Lavender and Tracy ready. He smirked, "today is a good day to kill!" He said as he popped his claws and once the dementors got close, they lunged right for them.

TBC

Notes

Miku Hatsune from Vocaloid

Sonya Blade from Mortal Kombat 9

Rachel From Ninja Gaiden

Star Sapphire from DC

Nohime from Sengoku Basara

Chun Li from Street Fighter

Stryker From Mortal Kombat 9

Wonder Girl from DC (Pre-52)

Molotov Cocktease from Venture Brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter was in the headmaster's office. Along with Minister Fudge, Senior Undersecretary Umbridge and DMLE Head Bones, they were talking to him. Harry was breathing hard as he was calming down, his shirt was ripped, he was covered in blood and in pain. He was taking pain potions from Madame Pomphery. He was cleaning his blood off of himself.

"Where have you been this summer?" Asked Madame Bones.

"Asia, I have family there." Said Harry.

"LIES!" Said Umbridge they looked at her.

"Um, excuse you? Do you know my family? Who my relatives are? No? Then shut up!" He said.

"How Dare You?" She said, "Do You Know Who I Am?"

"Uh no and I don't care. Next question."

"Why did you destroy over a hundred dementors?" Asked Fudge.

"Maybe because they were trying to KILL PEOPLE?"

"MORE LIES!" Said Umbridge.

"SHUT UP!" Said Bones, "Also, I Don't Answer to You Or That Coward Fudge! I Will Make Sure That You Will Be Investigated On How You Even Got Your Job!" Umbridge paled and kept quiet. "Okay, explain to how everything happened."

"Yes Ma'am," said Harry.

(**Flashback**)

Harry and the others were fighting off dementors left and right. "NEVILLE! TO YOUR RIGHT!" Neville looked and took out the dementor that was trying to attack him and blew its face off. "I'M GOING TO SEE IF THERE'S ANYONE IN TROUBLE. YOU AND HERMIONE KEEP AT THEM!"

Neville nodded and attacked and Harry tossed him a communicator. Then he took off, he ran to see more students in trouble from dementors. It was the Weasley twins, Harry went in to attack the dementors taking them out. "You two okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," said Fred.

"What in the hell's." Started George.

"Going on," finished Fred.

"Someone released dementors." Said Harry, "I might need your help." They nodded and agreed to help. Harry snapped his fingers, the twins were in matching red sleeveless bodysuits, with gold trim and collars, black gloves and boots with a golden lightening bolt on the opposite side of the collar(1). He handed both of them a couple of daggers, those will do some damage to the dementors. They nodded and took off.

* * *

Then he took off and saw more of them attacking a young witch, it was Luna. Harry ran through the dementors and taking them down. "Are you alright Luna?" He asked, the dreamy eyed girl nodded and grabbed Harry in a tight hug.

"Hello Harry Potter." She said, "could you give the powers and abilities of '_Lucy in the Sky_'?"

"Huh?" He said as he was trying to picture her. So Luna was describing her to him and he smiled. He snapped his fingers and Luna was in a T-shirt, jeans, hi-tops and a jacket. She was floating in mid air. "Are you alright Luna?" Just then she charged up and fired a laser at a couple of dementors destroying them.

"I am fine, niisan." She said and gave him a hug.

"Go and help the Weasley twins and meet the rest of us at the carriages." She nodded and flew off, Harry continued on to find more people. Then he caught up with Cedric and Cho, "are you two alright?"

"Cho's hurt," Said Cedric. Harry called in some healers.

"We need to buy them some time to get here." Harry popped his claws and attacked. He was tearing through the dementors as Cedric and Cho were in shock. After the last one fell and turned to dust he looked to them. "I'm going to need your help Cedric." He nodded, Harry snapped his fingers and turned the Hufflepuff in to a demon hunting police officer(2). He was in a yellow and black T-shirt, black slacks, boots and trench coat. He was also armed, the healers came in to help Cho.

"I'll go with her." Said Cedric, Harry nodded and took off. He met up with Collin and Dennis Creevy, who were being attacked by dementors. Harry saved them and they wanted to help out.

"Really?" He said they nodded. Okay," he turned them in to speedsters. Both in yellow and red with lightening bolts on them(3). "See if you can find anyone to help out, you should have the power of the patronus with in you." They nodded and took off. Then Harry met up with the Gryffondor chasers.

* * *

"Guys!" He said and they looked over trying to fight the dementors off. Just then he came in and started to slice and dice them. "You alright?" They nodded.

"Harry, we need to help." Said Alicia.

"Okay," he said and turned Alicia in to a powerhouse, she was in a red and yellow belly shirt, black cargo pants and boots(4). Katie was in a red and gold sports bra, tights and boots with a bow and a quiver of arrows(5). Angelina was in a red and yellow tank top, black tights, boots and had a red palm print on her face(6). "Okay, done. You three should be able to defend yourselves and others."

"Harry, you're not going to do this by yourself." Said Angel, "I'll go with you, Alicia, Katie see if there's anymore victims."

"Right!" They said and took off. Then Angel looked at her teammate and they nodded. They headed for one more place and that place had a whole mess of dementors trying to kill anything in their path.

"This is going to be a fight," said Harry. So they went at it and their new abilities had took the group of dementors out. "Come on, let's go!" So they went to the carriages and headed for Hogwarts.

(**End flashback**)

"And that's what happened Madame Bones." Said Harry.

"So you have saved so many lives by fighting dementors?" She said.

"Yes ma'am," he said. That was when Umbridge spoke up.

"LIES! The Boy Couldn't Save Anyone!"

"Were you there Madame Umbridge?"

"Well no."

"Did you see me being a coward?"

"No."

"Did you talk to anyone before speaking to me?"

"No."

"Then how would you know what happened?"

"Because I'm..."

"The Senior Under Secretary for the Minister of Magic." Harry and Madame Bones said.

"But, you aren't God. Now are you?" Said Harry, "Madame Bones are we done?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter we are." She said.

"We are not done here boy!" Said Umbridge as Harry stood up.

"Why? Because you say so?"

"That's right!"

"Funny, you don't look like the Queen. Now if you excuse me."

"COME BACK HERE BOY!" Just then Fudge stopped her.

"Let the boy go or I'll fire you." He said, that shut her up, "I order you to stay away from Mr. Potter, is that clear?"

"Cornelius.."

"IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Later Harry walked over to the others and sat down with his fellow heroes. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, that was a fight." Said Hermione with a yawn. "I never felt so powerful."

"That's the way I can see you guys. How's Cho, Ced?"

"Better," he said as he was eating a bar of chocolate.

"Good, I don't know about you, but I feel strange." Just then he passed out.

"HARRY!" They said, Hermione and Neville went to check on him.

TBC

**Notes**

**Tomax and Xamot: Crimson Guard Leaders**

**Dante Stryker (A merge between Dante from 'Devil May Cry' and Stryker from MK9)**

**Kid Flash and Impulse**

**Rule 63 Luke Cage**

**Lady Hawkeye**

**Echo**


	3. Chapter 3

As the others were checking up on Harry, he was in front of a huge desk. Behind it was a huge, powerful man. He has blond hair in a long ponytail, a blue eye with the other one behind a gold eye patch, he was in armor and robes. He was huge and had a long white beard. "**Ah, Harry Potter. Welcome!**" He said, Harry just looked up at him.

"Uh, hello sir." He said.

"**Do you know who I am?**"

"I think so sir. Odin; the All-Father?"

"**I was, now I am Kami-sama.**"

"Oh forgive me sir."

"**There Is Nothing To Forgive. Now On To The Reason Why You Are Here. I Wish To Offer You A Place Among Us.**"

"But, what about my friends?"

"**You will operate on Midgard until you are called.**"

"If that's the case, then what would be my title?"

"**You shall the Norse God of Heroes; Operator of Valhalla.**" Harry thought about it and nodded.

"I'd like to learn as I go. I don't want any 'hand holding' and I'd like to ease in to the position." Kami-sama was surprised but smiled. Here was someone who was offered an one time only offer and he didn't want the power to go to his head.

"**Very well, I shall grant your request. Also, I will give you the books of your predecessor so you can learn from them.**"

"Thank you sir," he said and stepped back, took a deep breath and was ready. "I'm ready All-Father."

"**Oh you already have it.**" This shocked Harry he was already a god?

"When did I change?"

"**While we were talking.**" He had a mirror appear in front of him. He was still short but healthy now, he didn't had any markings on his face, but he was dressed in red and gold robes and armor. "**For your bravery to protect your schoolmates, I, Kami-sama, do hereby grant you, Harry James Potter, the powers and title of the Norse God of Heroes.**" Harry was humbled and bowed his head in thanks.

"I humbly accept this great gift you have bestowed on to me my Lord." Said Harry.

"**You are quite welcome.**" With that Harry disappeared form Kami-sama's office.

Meanwhile the others were trying to awaken Harry. He was coming around. "Harry?" Said Hermione. He slowly started to situp.

"Are you alright Harry?"Asked Cedric.

"Ugh, yeah. How long was I out?"

"Only an hour, what happened?"

"You are not going to believe it." So they helped him up and they headed for the Great Hall for the sorting and dinner. But before the first student was sorted, the hat had spoke up.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" He said and he had it. "There is a new house in the school, it is Emerys. This is the house of the teacher of the founders. Those of his house are heroic, daring and would sacrifice themselves for others."

"Sounds like someone we know Harry?" Whispered Hermione to the young god.

"There will be 21 of you that will be resorted in to this house, when I call your name please be seated at the empty table. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinett, Dennis Creevy, Collin Creevy, Cedric Diggory, Luna Lovegood, George Weasely, Fred Weasely, Hannah Abbott, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Su Li, Parvati Patil, Susan Bones, Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Padama Patil, Lavender Brown and Harry Potter." So, the called students stood and sat down at the table. Dumbledore was not a happy camper right now with this new development. But he couldn't do anything about it.

Just then the doors of the great hall opened and Amelia Bones had walked in with a group of people some of them were her aurors. Along with her was a young woman as well. "What can I do for you Madame Bones?" Asked Dumbledore.

"It has come to my attention that new information on a very important case has been given to me and I'd like your help with it." She said.

"Anything I can do to help," he said.

"I was so hoping you would say that. Albus Dumbledore, I'm sorry to do this but, I have to place you under arrest." Everyone was in stunned shock.

"What's the charge?"

"Attempted murder."

"Who?" Just then woman removed her hood and everyone in the hall were in shock. She was a very beautiful red head with eyes that everyone had seen before, on Harry Potter. This was Lily Potter, Harry's mother. She just glared at the old man who turned pale almost instantly.

Note

_I know all of you want to know just how Harry had received these unique powers to turn his fellow schoolmates in to heroes I'll explain it in the next chapter, I promise everything will be explained in the next chapter. I also believe in the 'One God' theory from 'Oh! My Goddess!' as well, that's why Odin's now Kami-Sama._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Harry and the others were walking to their new house in the 'Room of Requirement' with about five new students. Cedric started to explain to them what was going on as Harry was talking to his mom. "So what happened," he asked. "The last time I saw you, you died." Lady Potter just smiled at her beloved son and held him.

"When Tom hit me with the AK, it wasn't as powerful as it was when it killed your father." She said, "your aunt Angela had taught me how to counter act it. You see, he will come back but only at half power." Harry was now confused.

"How did you swing that? I mean him at half power is good but..."

"I like I said Angela taught me the spells and runes."

(**Flashback**)

It was a nice day in Japan and Lilly was talking to a young red head, she was dressed in a beautiful purple and cream kimono. Lilly was in a blouse and a skirt. "It's so good to see you Lilly, tell me how is my godson?" She said.

"Harry's fine," she said. "I really need your help."

"What's wrong?" So she told her about the prophecy and she had a thoughtful look on her face. "Well, we are going to have to fix this huh?" She pulled out a couple of books that would lengthen her life even after being hit with a killing curse. She also taught Lilly how to not only survive the killing curse but to also take a portion of the person who uses it magic for her own.

After the attack, she got up and knew her husband and son were gone so she changed her name and went to Japan to live with Angela. When Angela had found out what was going on and sent her son and daughter after Harry, she wanted to keep her identity a secret and taught him everything she had learned from Angela knowing that this was her son and wanting him powerful and protected.

(**End flashback**)

"But what I want to know is, how did you figure out how to change others in to what you saw them as?"

"Well, that was pretty simple, Adrian taught me."

"He did? I thought he was teaching you how to fight?"

"He taught me how to do that as well but, he is his mother's son."

"So he can do the same thing?"

"He can control crowds of fans with his voice and is able to do anything he wants. It's a good thing he's not a singer."

(**Ed.- In ****BESM**** Adrian would have a Level 6 '****_Aura of Command_****' attribute.** **Let me Break it down for you. Adrian is actually Ranma Saotome, which means Angela is Nodoka Saotome. Nodoka is really Angela Potter Harry's aunt and Lilly's sister in law. But Ranma is also so much more to Harry, he is also his half-brother because James needed to have a child of pure blood to appease his Aunt, Walburga Black, because he sure as hell wasn't going dark. Broken down now back to the story.**)

"So if you don't mind me asking," he said.

"I'm your head of house." She said.

"You're my head of house?"

"Yep and I have been hired to be the new Muggle studies teacher."

"Well that's good. Now if only we could get a 'Pure blood' studies teacher her as well."

"Tell me about it."

Later everyone were relaxing and talking trying to get to know each other when Hermione had found Harry relaxing looking out a window. He was relaxing and thinking about somethings. She went over to him, "what's got you staring at the walls?" She asked, Harry looked up and saw her. "Mind if I sit down?" He leaned back and she leaned against him his front on her back. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know where Hedwig is. It's like a piece of me is missing."

"Wasn't she supposed to meet with us?"

"Yeah," just then a young woman dressed in a white, short, long sleeved bodysuit, with blue gloves and boots, a red cape and a window cut out at her chest showed up. She went over to them, she had shoulder length platinum blond hair and amber eyes. She tackle hug Harry out from behind Hermione.

"HARRY!" She said as she hugged him and pressed his face in her breast. Hermione looked at her in shock.

"HEDWIG?" She said, the owl turned super hero porn star, held Harry to her and stroked his hair. "Um, Hedwig? I think you're smothering him."

"Huh?" She said and pulled him off, "Harry? Speak to me Harry." Harry had blood coming out of his nose and was out cold. Hermione just chuckled at the sight.

Later Harry was sitting at a table where he, Hermione and Hedwig were drinking tea. "Let me get this straight, you have became my avatar?" Said Harry.

"Yep," she said as she sipped her tea.

"Wow," he said. "So what are we going to do now?"

"We have to figure out who let those things loose." Said Hermione.

"Yeah, but who would do something like that?" Said Harry.

"Would you like me to find out?" Asked Hedwig.

"But, wouldn't you be recognizable?"

"Watch this." She then started to transform in to a white with gold trim phoenix.

"Hedwig?" He said, she sang happily as she landed on his shoulder.

"So we do have a spy." Said Hermione, both she and Harry smiled.

"Hed, go and check the Ministry, find out if anybody sent those dementors out and who was their target." She chirped and flamed out. "This is going to be interesting."

TBC

**I have decided to follow some of my favorite authors footsteps and put in some information here at the bottom and through out the story so if you see somethings that might not make sense to you, don't worry about it there will be and explaintion about it. **

**For instance: Hedwig turning in to Powergirl and then in to a phoenix when in reality she is an owl. Harry had seen her as a hero that could do anything thing she wanted and loyal only to Harry. **


End file.
